At First Sight
by alphawolfnami
Summary: Years before Luffy gathered them up as his new pirate crew, what were they? If they had met before, what could have become of them? First Story: Sanji x Nami


Ah, I'd like to remind you that this will be a set of short stories focusing on different pairings. I will go in a cycle, so don't worry that I'll only do your favorite pairing once. =)

Please enjoy.

* * *

The sun leaking in from the cracks on the ceiling, I wiped away the mud plastered to my cheek. Have I fallen off my bed _again_?

"Hey! Charlie!" I called. Surprisingly, nobody answered. My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and gazed on the familiar sight of my desk which guarded my prestigious maps and the classic lamp on the desk which gave me the light I needed at night, most of the time reluctantly. I vaguely remembered leaving the lamp on, but to lower the intensity of the blinding light, I clicked it off in one swift movement.

Where was everybody? Everybody, as in just Charlie, my roommate. She must have gone off to work without saying good bye again. I took my bag and stuffed it with my maps. After all, I had to work as well. That Arlong wasn't very persuasive when he asked me go map this damn place out. All he had to do was to mention Cocoyashi Village and I was off. Bang. He had me around his finger and I knew it.

Tired, I raked my fingers through my hair listlessly. Today wasn't going to end painlessly with my back ache and all. After a few more seconds of preparation, I took off with my tangerine hair matted down and my eyes glowing softly in the dark of the hallway.

The smell of nicotine flooded my mind when I passed the fruits section. Taken off guard by the harsh taste on my tongue, I coughed and bended over, desperately trying to release myself from the horrible feeling. What kind of idiot would smoke in a store that had a giant sign nailed on the front, "NO SMOKING"?

"Ah! Are you alright?" a tall, lean man asked, a cigarette jutting out of his mouth. He reached out his hand to me. So he was the culprit. Gritting my teeth, I stood up straight and jabbed my finger at him. I opened my mouth to protest angrily when I noticed the deep concern in his eye. His warm, enticing eye. Not that he had _only_one eye, but the right half of his face was covered with brilliant blonde bangs. His long eyebrow expressed most of his frantic behavior. When my eyes followed that eyebrow curl up in an endless spiral, I lost myself.

"Ne? Hey, hey.. Are you alright? Do you need help? " the man rambled. He leaned in closer and my face boiled to a crimson red. My heart didn't lie but my body was there to give me a reality check. I felt nauseous from suddenly moving back, away from him. I swear I could have heard my tiny brain rattling inside my head. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a contempt trash can sitting near the door.

Don't puke! Don't puke!

I repeated.

Atleast not in front of this cute guy!

"Ah, this might help. It looks like this lady hasn't been eating well."

My senses came back to me with unwelcomed visitors. Regretting that thought every time my head throbbed, I rubbed my head to ease away the sharp pangs. Before me, the man held out a few round objects. My eyes only saw them as bright blurs so after a few seconds of deciphering the mess; they were fruits.

"I'll pay for it, miss."

I knew I could have afforded it but I was just too dazed. Something in his voice gave me this feeling of happiness yet it also nagged at me in the back of my mind.

It was minutes after he bought the food and handed it to me that I realized what was wrong.

"Ah! Lovely, lovely miss, I'll help you with that!" The man called out with a lovesick tone, his arms outstretched. The women he was running to looked at him with disgust. I couldn't understand the heart shaped eye he had but I recognized the face the women displayed. It was the same one everyone in Cocoyashi Village gave me. That look of pure repulsion.

"Sanji, you again? Look, I'm not going on a date with you no matter what, so just stop begging me." the women spat, her hands shooing him away.

I could have sworn my mind blanked out on me at that moment.

…

Mind. What have you gotten me into?

…

Mind, I'll let you in on something.

He was a _pervert_!! What compelled me to think he was gentlemen?!

Yeah, I was completely panicking but who wouldn't?

Quickly excusing myself, I left the two. What a weirdo. I shouldn't have left my guard down. He probably looked down my shirt a few times while I was daydreaming! What was I thinking? Oh, that's right. I wasn't thinking.

Unfortunately, my mind was too set on scurrying away from the man called Sanji and the perturbed women to notice his broken face once he saw the bag of tangerines at his feet—untouched ever since he placed it down.


End file.
